never-ending nights
by Positivebumblebee
Summary: He didn't want this life but it was the only one that welcomed him.


**Hi everyone, welcome to this fic. I hope you enioy!**

* * *

The streets of Chicago were rough; pavements coated in stocky layers of snow, the night breeze threw itself against naked tree branches as it tried to skate freely across the sky, moon clouded with a wide-ranging of clouds blocking its light making alleyways seem somber. It wasn't as bad as people would make it out to be people were always scared, scared of getting hurt and robbed. It was always the same, dark, cold and lonely- nothing could fix that, not even the occasional customer bringing him in for warmth for a night or too, everything was just... pathetic.

Wandering the streets, yet again, the same thoughts and the same routine.. serve and please, get paid then leave. Nothing was exciting anymore, it was at first when he got tons of customers practically begging him but now it's just hard, the money was a big deal for him- living on the streets with nothing but a backpack, he needed food, shelter and warmth in order to survive but all he has is his good for nothing backpack, that'll save him wonders won't it? He used to have a good life, a family, friends even some potential partners... he didn't know where he went wrong, he had everything a person could ever want, all gone in the blink of an eye.

Kicking a can across the empty streets occupied his self destructing mind, it rattled furiously echoing through the cold, damp streets of Riverdale making it seem like a busy place, when in reality it was nothing but a small, pathetic, worthless town filled to the brim of thugs, murderers, drunkies, junkies and rapists. Every place has its flaws but not where he lives, in a small alleyway near the most skimpiest hotel, was horrible. How could someone as cute as him have to survive in a damp, ugly alleyway? He doesn't know either.. He doesn't know where it started or where it'll end but he doubts it'll end good, he figures it'll end when he goes to sleep, but he thinks that most nights and it ends up not being true- he only wishes it could be true it'll be one less person out of this shitty world. He walked patiently, allowing his feet to slap gently on the snow, hearing it crunch was the only sound but other than that he didn't care about anything else, he only cares to get home safe.

Sometimes he misses his family, misses his friends he misses the occasional fuck most though, I mean.. who wouldn't? He was popular in that department, and what did he get in return? something that made him feel wanted and loved, he only misses the fucks because it was the only thing that made him feel worthwhile, something that made him feel like he had a purpose in his dark, dark life. But those luxuries deteriorated right in front of his eyes, first the fucks stopped, then he lost his friends.. his family disowned him once they found out what he got after the fucks. That's it. His life practically over from there, but he kept going, after all, he did have a talent.

School was okay, he got there on time, kept to himself and got out of there just like most people should do, some guys think they can get to him, get freebies but he only does that if he likes the guy, some girls ask too they always pay in return because they get everything they ever wanted from their daddies. Daddy's girl is what they all are, he's not complaining though he always gets what he wants at the end of it. He thought school would be a little bit better than it actually was, watching endless movies about teenagers and stuff had it set in his mind that school was the best thing to ever happen, but in his small world school was the worst thing to ever happen, used, beaten, spat, betrayed that's his experiences in school he still has more experiences to go through since he's only one year from leaving the place.

As he walked through tight alleyways he finally found his box, he sighed letting his backpack slip off his shoulders before he let his body slump to the thick woolen blankets that protected his baby smooth skin from the gravel on the floor. Shuffling himself to the back of his box he kicked his boots off before leaning over slightly to collect his them before placing them neatly to one side in his home, the wind whistled through the narrow alleyway, the only music he could fall asleep to.

* * *

 **hello again, i hoped you enjoyed give some feedback if you'd like more.**


End file.
